Cardiovascular diseases are most common and serious diseases that threaten the health of human, especially middle-aged and elder human. Dyslipidemia, especially hyperlipoidemia, is the most risky factor of atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, and other cardio-cerebrovascular diseases. With the aging of population, the increasing of fat intake by human, and the decreasing of exercising, the incidence of hyperlipoidemia and its complication are increasing and the age of onset of such disease tends to decrease, which threatens the health and quality of life of human seriously.
Lipid-regulating drugs can decrease the incidence and mortality of such diseases, and have positive effect and prolonged influence on the prevention and treatment of cardio-cerebrovascular diseases. Therefore, the research and development of antihyperlipidemics with high efficiency and safety has been a major topic in the field of medicine for a long time.
For the identification of dyslipidemia, the levels of blood total cholesterol (TC), triglyceride (TG), and high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) are conventionally analyzed in clinical, and it is conventionally classified into 3 types, i.e. hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, and combined dyslipidemia. Current clinical and developing antihyperlipidemics are classified, according to their mechanisms and chemical structures, statins, nicotinic acids, fibrates, bile acid sequestrants, polyenes, and novel antihyperlipidemics and various composite formulations. Their treatment scheme is reducing the levels of blood TC, TG, and low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) level and increasing the level of HDL-C.
Fibrates and their derivatives, as PPAR agonists, are major commercially drugs being used for lowing triglyceride, among others, fenofibrate is representative. According to the reports of U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,552; Practical Pharmacy and Clinical Remedies, 2005, 8, 35-36; and WO02/39983, it has poor bioavailability, and larger dosage is required for achieving desired effects. Furthermore, daily multiple-dose administration is required, and food is required to regulate its bioavailability. Meanwhile, it also has significant adverse effects to gastrointestinal tract.

Therefore, how to develop an antihyperlipidemics for treating hyperlipoidemia with high efficiency has always been a major problem to be solved by researchers.